


Seriously?

by Ivy_growingonmywalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Haikyuu s4 episode 17, Other, Yamamoto is mentioned - Freeform, kenma fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_growingonmywalls/pseuds/Ivy_growingonmywalls
Summary: You were walking home with your boyfriend after his practice, and you learn about a fight that he got into with his teammate.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m late to episode 17, BUT HOLLYYY- I simp for Kenma so hard, and this episode fed me omfgg.

"And then we got splashed by a bucket of water. Cold water." Kenma finished.  
It was around seven something at night, and Kenma had just finsished practice. You'd decided to walk home with him, but right before he'd left, Yamamoto had started saying something to him. You were at the entrance to the gym so you couldn't hear what they were saying, but when Kenma turned around after the conversation, he had a face that you only knew how to describe as pure and utter annoyance.  
You stopped when Kenma was done telling his story, your hand falling out of his as he turned and looked at you in confusion.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
You didn't know any of Kenma's teammates all too well, except for Kuroo. But what you could gather through Yamamoto's actions at games whenever he scored a point, or just by hearing his voice for the first time in general, he seemed like a very intense guy.  
Your boyfriend on the other hand, was not that. Kenma isn't fragile in the slightest, but he's still very reserved, and if he could, he would stay away from people like Yamamoto at all costs. Especially if avoiding him would mean that he would wind up fighting with the guy.  
So, you were a bit skeptical that this happened.  
"So, you're telling me," you began, "that you got into a physical fight with the person who is one of, if not, the most strong member on your team"  
Kenma nodded, clearly confused by the tone in your voice, "Why?"  
You cocked your head to the side and then continued, "Don't take offense to this, but I'm having a hard time believing this."  
You noticed Kenma stiffen at your words and you you quickly added, "Not to be mean or anything, but knowing you, I don't really believe that you actually got into a fight like that with someone. Even when we argue, you're always so passive agressive, and honestly, I don't think I've ever heard you yell outside of when you die during video games."  
Kenma looked at you for a moment taking your words in, before he grabbed your hand and the two of you continued walking.  
After a silent moment, he simply stated, "The only reason I even tried interacting with him was because Kuroo told me it would be a good idea to try and become friends with my teammates."  
"He's not wrong you know."  
"I know, but still. You know I'd rather not interact with many people if given the choice," Kenma replied, an expression of distaste flashing on his face for half a second before going away just as quickly as it came.  
You let out a soft laugh, and before you knew it, you'd arrived to your bus stop. You turned to your boyfriend, and softly kissed him on his cheek. He caught your lips in a soft peck, before he let go of your hand.  
"Bye Kenma," you whispered softly, as you began walking to the stop. The bus had begun pulling into the stop already. "Don't get into anymore fights."  
Kenma scoffed at your words as you got onto the bus. It pulled away from the stop a second after everyone got on, and when he was sure it was out of eyesight, he smiled softly.


End file.
